Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 16
by Boredstick
Summary: Its 2:30 at night... and I am done spellchecking Chapter 16 and ready to upload it....this wasnt easy to do just days before my vacation... but I did anyway for you guys... so enjoy it, review, it, same thing with Chapter 17... and cya all when I get back


-1_Chapter 16: Mortegio and Son_

Receiving word on the sudden ambush at the base, the armored car requested backup, as it continued to head towards the closest militia base, but it didn't take long before the grunts reached the road, as they immediately fired upon the armored car without hesitation.

Being hit by anti-tank weapons, the armored car took a severe hit and flipped through the air, crashing down onto the side, as the grunts then got closer to move in for the kill.

Suddenly a thunderstorm appeared over them, as a huge thunderbolt formed and hit the grunts, as a massive shockwave then sent them flying all over the area, Ash had come, with Pikachu.

Not sure if all grunts are down, Ash told Pikachu to take cover next to the motorcycle, as Ash quickly jumped off and ran towards the armored car to help Giovanni and the militia crew.

Everyone were unconscious except the driver which took a fatal hit to the head when the car smashed into the ground, as Ash grabbed Giovanni and pulled him out of the car wreck.

- Dad wake up, we got to get out of here fast, the grunts are firing everything they got at us!

Still in a shocked state, Ash had no choice but to drag Giovanni out. Forgetting his other Pokemon at the base, Ash had only Pikachu as his only means of protection against the grunts.

Seeing Pikachu´s destructive power, other grunts backed away, giving Ash the opportunity, as he used all his strength to drag Giovanni to the motorcycle. Giovanni began to come around, as Ash told him to jump on the back and hold on, as Pikachu then jumped on aswell.

Not sure if they should risk getting hit by a thunderstorm like their brethren, the grunts held their fire, as Ash took off the road and headed towards a dense forest area to get some cover.

- This will buy some time before they decide to come after us again. Now lets go dad!

- Wait Ash, maybe its better if I surrender… the grunts won't stop until they get to me.

- I won't let you die, you're my father despite what you have done. Besides, mom still loves you, and I'd do anything for her, even if it means bringing you back together once again.

The motorcycle then stopped, as Ash then hid the motorcycle among some bushes, as he and Giovanni ran deep into the forest.

- I hope your friends got out of the base safely before the grunts began their assault.

- The Indigo Plateau isn't too far away, I'm sure they got a warning before the attack. The grunts began the attack shortly after your speech, it's as if they waited for you to surrender.

- You'd be surprised how many men in my organization are fanatically loyal to me, but also how many despised my rule and waited for a new leader to rise to power after my defeat.

- So even without you the grunts will still continue to fight? I thought all would surrender.

- Most have given up, but some of my high ranked commanders still hold power and respect among their closest men, and it seems that they now try to eliminate me so that they can gain the respect of the others and maybe even remake Team Rocket without my rule.

Ash then heard a familiar outcry, as he looked up. Lugia had looked for him, as it then landed between the trees once it spotted them. Ash told Giovanni to come along with him.

- I have come to protect you Chosen One. The enemy is all over the area, looking for you.

- Then we can't risk flying on you, you might become a target for them. Head back and keep Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres under control, we have already enough to worry about.

- If that is what you deem is best. In case you ever need me, you know how to summon me.

Lugia then rose up and flew away, fast enough to evade the enemy fire upon it.

- We have to hurry Ash, it wont take them long before they find our trail from the road.

Even though the main attack was at the base, the roads were guarded aswell, as Officer Jenny avoided enemy fire as much as she possibly could, but with the engine being pushed to the limit she feared it won't be long before it fails, as Brock, May and Max held on tight.

Not hitting them with regular arms, some grunts decided to fire their heavier weapons against them, as they set up anti-tank weapons and quickly fired off a volley towards the fast jeep.

The jeep got hit, as May and Max were thrown out. Knowing she can't turn back without getting hit even more, Jenny continued forward, as Brock watched as they remained behind.

Both tumbled down a steep cliff, as Max dropped Jirachi in an effort to try to slow down, as May quickly summoned Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip, as she grabbed onto it and reach out for Max, but the distance was too great. He got stuck between some rocks, as May fell down.

She landed on some soft bushes, as she quickly stood up and told Max to hold on, afraid he might fall should he try to get loose himself. She recalled Bulbasaur as she thought of a plan.

Calling out her Pokemon, May spread them out and told them to keep a lookout for the grunts, as she summoned Squirtle incase Max fell and needed something to break his fall.

Suddenly Flygon appeared, as Drew jumped off from it and landed next to May.

- Stay here, I'll go get Max. The grunts took off after the jeep, but just to be safe we'll avoid the road and use the forest as cover and head for The Indigo Plateau. Watch my back May.

She nodded, as she kept an eye out. Drew reached Max, as he grabbed Max´s hand.

- It's ok Max, they're gone for the moment. Once we'll get you free we'll go and hide abit.

.

Drew managed to free Max, as they took flight on Flygon and headed down to May.

- What about Jirachi, where is he, we have to go back up and look for him!

Jirachi then teleported in front of them. Relieved, Max grabbed Jirachi, as they all fled into the forest. Drew walked in front of May and Max incase there would be any trouble further ahead.

- Once we get to the Indigo Plateau we'll try our best to get home and let the militia deal with the rest, now that the war is over we can finally return to a normal life again.

- I'm worried about Ash, Brock said he took off after Giovanni, I just hope he's ok.

- After what I heard from all of you, it seems Ash is a survivor even against the odds.

Suddenly Max halted, May and Drew stopped and asked what was wrong.

- Jirachi just said that we're in danger… that something's wrong with the Millennium Comet.

- After what that machine did I don't know what damage it has done to the comet.

- We can call Butler and Diane after we reach safety and ask them to pick up Jirachi.

Upset of what Drew said, Max backed abit, as May told him to stick close to her.

- Drew is right Max… I know how much you want to be with Jirachi, but it's home is in Forina, once we get there hopefully the Pokemon can repair whatever damage caused.

- Maybe this happened for a reason, maybe Jirachi is meant to stay with me now…

Suddenly Drew told them to be quiet, as he heard something ahead. May and Max took cover behind some trees, as Drew peaked through the leaves to see what was in front of them.

Taking control of the militia base, the grunts imprisoned the captured militia while they left the dead, as they released some loyal to Giovanni that were already captive, as Vicious appeared.

- You have two choices… either you're against me or with me… now which are you?

Having not much of a choice, the captured grunts had to ally themselves with him unless they wanted to end up like their dead brethren. A grunt leader then appeared and went to Vicious.

- Sir, we have defeated the militia here, and are going through the entire base for others that might have remained. Nurse Joy stayed behind, we have her captive inside the medical room.

- Good, I'd much like a word with her about Giovanni's condition and state of mind…I'll be with her shortly, meanwhile go and interrogate her about the rest. And if she doesn't co-operate… show her my tools of persuasion… she will talk, one way or the other…

Vicious then entered the holding room where Giovanni had broadcasted his defeat, as Vicious re-established the satellite link, prepared to make his own speech to the world and the grunts.

Jessie and Meowth remained hidden behind some crates, but with the grunts searching every inch it wouldn't take long before they would be found. Suddenly they saw someone familiar.

Ritchie had remained with Sparky and taken shelter, as he tried to get inside the command center by sneaking from wall to wall. They watched as he managed to get inside unseen.

- Come on Meowth, our best chance is to stick together, even if it means with a twerp.

- If we can surprise Vicious, we might be able to end this whole thing in a flash.

Just as they sneaked out of their hideout, a gun was heard reloading, as Jessie turned around.

- After I heard that you were here at the base, I just had to have a little reunion Jessica.

It was Vicious. With grunts coming from everywhere, Jessie and Meowth surrendered, as Vicious told them to relax. Suddenly he took out something from his armor pocket.

- Marvelous isn't it. Not as reliable as the program procedure itself, all I need is to attach this to you Jessica… and you will become a pawn once again… and it might be forever this time.

The grunts held her, as Vicious attached a small device to the back of her head, as it didn't take long before it did it's purpose, as Jessie had completely succumbed to its power.

- You could have asked her to join you, now instead you just brainwashed her immediately?!

- These are in short supply as most were destroyed or confiscated by the militia, so I only use them on those that would take far too long to turn over. As for you my feline friend… your skills are impressive, but not of worth to me for the moment. Lock him in with the rest!

Meowth was taken away, as a grunt came forth and reported about Giovanni's escape.

- His son and a Pikachu helped him flee into the forest. What do we do from now sir?

- So, the little kid wants to help save his daddy from me… I'll accept his invite to the hunt. Jessica, there is something I'd like to give you for your mission to track them down…

Having escaped the grunts, Ash and Giovanni still went deep into the forest, wanting to be sure that they don't have to worry about escaping almost certain death once again. Exhausted, Giovanni begged Ash to go ahead of him. Refusing, Ash helped carry him by the arm.

- I'm not leaving you behind, I'm not gonna lose you, despite all the things that have happened, you're still my dad. And that means a lot, despite having a hard time believing it to be true.

- You have no idea what you mean to me Ash… You are the son I never had… until Annie and Oakley were released from the prison in Altomare in Johto… they managed to retrieve some of their equipment, such as their surveillance droid. That's how all of this happened.

- So that's how you found out about me and the others, mom never told you about me?

- I didn't know she was pregnant when I left her, if I had known before I dedicated myself to Team Rocket in every way, things would have been different. I might have become different.

- So after you left mom, that's when you began to rule over the entire organization?

- Yes, but Team Rocket is far older, it all began with my father. I'll spare you the details, but what I can tell you is that it's purpose was good in the beginning… but fate wanted otherwise.

Seeing a cave ahead, Ash headed into it, hoping to take shelter and evade the grunts momentarily, as they both sat down on the floor. Giovanni asked if Ash had been hurt.

- No I'm ok … but why did those renegade grunts try to kill you? Because of what you said?

- I feared that this might happen, but I suppose its for the best. My men have always seen me as strong, fearful and a prime example of the perfect leader, but some of them are deceitful:

Many will follow my orders, while my more rebellious minions that hold their own power among the organization only needed my defeat to try to take the seat of power for themselves. Although Annie, Oakley and Domino are loyal and will respect my final orders, if the one trying to take power is Jason Vicious, then the militia will have a lot more trouble than before.

Pikachu curled up next to Ash, as Ash checked if it had been hurt during the battle. Admiring their bond, Giovanni reached into his coat, opening a hidden pocket, as he took out something. It was a old wedding photo, with him and Delia, along with Samuel Oak and his son, Markus.

- So that's Markus… Oak never mentioned him, nor doesn't have any pictures of him at all.

- For good reason… I need to tell you something Ash, if not, then your mother is the only one that could be able to tell the truth if I were to perish. Oak never mentioned Markus because he died. It was reported as a mugging gone wrong, but I know better… Markus worked with Oak with his research, but also, in secret, for me. Not able to reach his fathers greatness even when Oak was young, Markus found out about Team Rocket and our love for legendary Pokemon:

He worked with Janet Lillis, Jesse´s mother, in the search for Mew, but as they found it, he wanted the fame all to himself: He led Janet right into an trap and started an avalanche to eliminate his competition. After he got the information he needed about Mew and its traveling locations, he wished to keep Mew for himself. If I had not managed to find him, on his way to the police to betray Team Rocket, then many world problems like the event with Mewtwo, Lawrence, Vicious and the others would never have happened as Team Rocket would have been exposed. Telling me the whole truth and offering me the chance to freely dismantle Team Rocket, Markus underestimated my desire to fulfill my mothers wish.

So I killed him, he left me no other choice, and among the crowd I blended in so well that the police were left clueless, suspecting a mug in daylight which ended fatal. I want you to know this because I don't want Delia to have to carry the burden all to herself, its not fair to her.

Shocked, Ash however understood his motives, knowing that it belongs to the past. He reached into his backpack, as he took out some packed biscuits and bottles of juice.

- Here, we need all the strength we can get, can't really eat should we end up dead in a few hours. So, what is the plan, any idea what else is going on besides the grunts fighting back?

- I'm not sure, but the symbols we saw looked very similar to some symbols I found in an Unown temple in Johto. However these were far more advanced as their shape and amount indicated a sentence or something, but without any solid translation I can't decipher them.

- It's thanks to the Unown that I'm alive, it was they that also brought Misty back. But shortly after Mewtwo fell… it told me that something isn't right, it warned me about the Unown aswell when we meet at Mount Quena. What could they have to do with what's happening?

- After the events in Greenfield, many of my clients were interested in the Unown, so they funded further investigation, which led to a breakthrough that even I am amazed of:

The Unown, unlike other Pokemon, like Legendary ones, remain in their own universe because they are trapped there. For some reason they occasionally collide with our world, but in the end they have to return. Why they cant leave is unknown, but from what my men could understand from the temple walls was that they can only be released by the Chosen One…

Reaching Indigo Plateau, the jeep drove right into a war zone, as grunts had already begun their attacks in an attempt to throw the militia into disarray. The engine then failed, as Brock quickly jumped out and called out his Pokemon to defend them. Trying to restart the jeep, Jenny suddenly shrieked as a shot was fired, as it bounced off the jeep, nearly hitting her. Not risking another shot at her nor himself, Brock grabbed Jenny and ran like hell away from it.

Using Steelix as cover, Brock shouted out for support, but the militia were to busy fighting for their own lives, as some stray civilians took shelter wherever they could. Managing to reach the stadium, Brock rushed in and called out for Nurse Joy, but she apparently wasn't there.

- Here, stay down and keep an eye out, I'll go look Nurse Joy, then we'll leave the area!

Brock then noticed that it was a bad choice going in, as he saw that grunts had taken over the dome and were holding everyone inside hostage, even using some as a human shield.

He asked around for Nurse Joy, but everywhere were too shocked and scared to be of any help. Brock went back to Jenny, apparently hurt in one of her legs from a ricochet bullet.

-I think I got lucky this time, seems its only a minor flesh wound, I'll live it.

- I'm glad, was worried for awhile there. Still, I'll go look for someone who can help us.

Suddenly Brock was grabbed, as civilians suddenly held him, as Brock shouted for them to let him go. He then noticed that they were not normal, they had the memory device attached to themselves, as they escorted him toward some grunts, as Jenny was surrounded by them.

A shot was fired, as Brock saw the civilians back away, as Jenny rose up, holding a powerful handgun, as she ordered them to let him go. Brock was released, as grunts began to approach.

- There are too many, and I can't shot them, they're just innocent civilians being used!

- And I can't risk using my Pokemon to risk harming them… damn it, what can we do…

The civilians gave them room, but looked as if they would charge them at any moment, as Brock held his back toward Jenny's, using a steel rod from a chair to defend himself with.

Jenny then got a brainstorm, as she told Brock to follow, as she headed down to the arena. Being at the control pad, she then pushed a button, as the battlefield began to change from grass to rock, as an emergency exit was seen just as they began to change. Grabbing Brock, she leaped down and crawled , as the battlefield changed to rock, giving them time to flee.

Drew went ahead, as he saw a horrible sight. Tens of civilians and Pokemon, laying on the ground, lifeless, having tried to flee the grunts from Indigo Plateau but eventually got caught.

Seeing several Pokemon fatally wounded, Drew held back his anger, as he told May, Max and Jirachi to close their eyes and follow his voice, not wanting them to see the horror he just saw.

They walked passed the bodies, as Drew almost reached the other side of the tree line. Suddenly a roar was heard, as everyone looked up towards the cliff ledge. It was Absol.

It slid down the cliff and landed swiftly, as it approached Max, holding Jirachi in his arms.

- You come a long way Absol… guess you really have to go now Jirachi… it's just that I…

Jirachi hugged Max and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, as it jumped onto Absol.

- Go as high as you can Absol, the grunts wont follow you too far in high altitude. Good luck.

Absol nodded, as it went up the cliff, heading for the mountain top to begin the journey home.

- Drew, what about the others? Shouldn't we try to reunite and gather to make up a plan?

- All I know is that we gotta go, the best thing for now is retreat into the forest and take cover.

They went deep into the forest, as they found some good cover, as May and Max sat down.

- Do we have a plan Drew, or are we going to walk around here forever until it's over?

- May, our main plan is to stay alive, hell I was dodging bullets not so long ago!

- I know that, it's just that we have to do something, anything to help the others be safe.

- Well Indigo Plateau is out of the question, the place is probably overrun by grunts by now.

- What about Pallet Town, it's a small town, not really a place for the grunts to be on.

- With Ash being Giovanni's son, I'd think the grunt probably have it under surveillance.

Suddenly they noticed that Max was missing, as they quickly checked their gear and went to look for him. It didn't take long before they found him, sitting on the edge of a small pond.

Drew told May not to stay too long, as he went back to the tree to set up a temporary camp. May sat down next to Max, as he looked up toward her with tearful eyes. May wiped them off.

- I'm sorry… I wish it could have been different… that Jirachi could have stayed with you…

- It's not only that… it's everything… we have gone through though times… but not like this.

- I can't imagine how you feel after all this… but I see that my little brother has grown up.

- I'm just a kid, what do I know about war, power and hate… I never wanted to be part of this.

- Me neither, but thanks to us we might done a difference. Mom and dad would have been proud of us, especially you Max. You have shown that despite everything… you're still here.

Suddenly a shriek was heard, as Pokemon and grunts were heard in Drew's direction. Knowing they can't go after him, May grabbed Max and ran off, trying to get a head start.

Receiving information about Indigo Plateau, the militia helicopter was redirected to Johto, as Specialagent Jenny got word that help was on the way. Delia was worried about Ash and Gio.

- It didn't have to go this way, my husband could have done something to prevent this…

- Team Rocket was far more dangerous with him in power, now there are just some officers and grunts fighting over the remains of the organization, so their actions are in disarray.

- They managed to ambush your base, some of your men have died defending it, and you say an easier victory was worth it? Seems my husband had more respect for his men that you do…

Radar suddenly detected enemy Pokemon in the air, as the helicopter took a dive, trying to avoid them as long as possible until they get some reinforcements. Sensing some truth in what Delia said, Jenny sat down in front of her, as she explained that she didn't mean no disrespect.

- Besides, there is another reason why I, and especially the militia, were determined to take down Giovanni. After the revelation that he was the leader of Team Rocket, the militia reopened a case that was closed a long time ago… namely the death of Markus Oak:

He had contacted the militia back then, demanding funding for his own project, one being about Mew. At the time its existence was still questionable, and the militia weren't interested in something that would surely make a profit. And after he died there were no suspects, everyone in Pallet Town were questioned, even Mortegio. We suspect he knows something.

By taking him down, we could later make him another deal after the sentence, but now he vanished without a trace, and we have no idea where he might be headed nor any routes.

Thinking about the documents that she hid at the militia base, Delia was tempted to speak, but of fear that it would do more harm she decided not to say anything they didn't know already.

- Even if he knows something or is responsible, it's a case closed long ago, and the militia only opened it of interest of Mew, not of Oak… they're as bad as Team Rocket if you ask me.

- Although I don't doubt that the militia have their personal goals aswell, they informed me that they are interested in knowing Mew's whereabouts and getting it due to some events….

One being one which you were directly involved if I remember correct, the takeover of the Hale residence and the appearance of the Unown and Entei. Captured scientists have told us about Giovanni's interest in those Pokemon and the events, but not only for profit… he has requested information about ancient texts, even gone so far as to visit some sites personally.

- Team Rocket had nothing to do with that event, it was due to Molly Hale and the Unown.

- That's true, but afterwards it sparked a far greater interest in the Unown that before in both the research community as well as for the criminal syndications, and Giovanni became determined to be ahead of the competition. Many scientists and researchers, including Spencer Hale, went underground after the news spread out of kidnappings done by Team Rocket.

Most remained hidden until Team Rocket was defeated at Johto, and Hale contacted us.

- Is he safe? What about Molly and Alicia, are they alright, did they go with Spencer?

- Both are fine, they were given new identities and a new home in Hoenn since Spencer insisted that those two leave Johto and don't return…Hale certainly knows something…


End file.
